


Roleplay

by VelvetSky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: Darcy tries to start a game with Steve to lighten his day.





	Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope the story from this prompt is entertaining. First thing I’ve finished in a couple months, and just wrote it tonight. Thanks to littleplebe for the prompt and nudging to even get this much writing done after a couple pretty creatively drained months. :)
> 
> The prompt was: "Your majesty, the invaders have breathed the castle walls. We must flee." "Um... what?" "Roleplay, Steve. Have you never heard of roleplay?!"

Steve had a crazy month. The Avengers had been hit pretty hard with calls for help from all over, and the team, either in whole or in parts had gone out to help. He’d barely had more than a day at a time in between. Fun had become an almost foreign concept. As had rest or relaxation. Though Steve sometimes wondered how good he was at any of those things to begin with.

He was sitting in the lounge, the tower was quieter than usual with several people still out working missions, when a certain dark haired lab assistant wandered in. They had talked a fair bit since they’d both been at the tower, Darcy was always funny and sweet to Steve. He perked up as soon as she entered the room, smiling softly when she smiled bright at him.

Darcy took his little smile as an invitation to come over. He looked a little tired, and like he could use some fun distraction. She liked him, but he always seemed tense, so she usually treaded lightly with him. Upon getting to the couch he was sitting on, she hopped and tried to act the part, “Your majesty, the invaders have breached the castle walls. We must flee.”

Steve had watched her divert over to him when they caught each other’s gaze, which made his insides tingle a bit. Though he was quickly confused with her greeting. “Um… what?”

“Roleplay, Steve. Have you never heard of roleplay?!” She put a hand on her hip and tilted her head to the side with a little smile.

He chuckled just a little and shook his head. “I haven’t done anything like that since I was a kid. And even then not all that often.”

“There’s no time like the present.” She reached out and softly poked his arm with the tip of her index finger.

“But we aren’t kids.” The slight furrow of his brow seemed to make her smile even more. She wasn’t sure she’d seen him look so confused before, it was kind of cute.

“You dress up in a costume to be Captain America. I know it’s kind of part of you, but it’s also kind of a role. But in this, nothing will try to kill you, and it’s just for fun.” Both hands were on her hips now, and he was starting to smile more.

“So, I’m some kind of king?” Steve really had no idea what to do, but he didn’t want her to leave, and something in her smile felt so infectious.

“Yes, and the castle is under attack.” Darcy stretched one hand out to him, which after a brief moment of hesitation, he took and stood up.

“Can it be something other than fighting a battle?” She hadn’t moved, and now that he was standing they were close, and she hadn’t let go of his hand.

“Too much like work?” The expression on her face softened, there was concern in her eyes as her other hand reached to give his arm a squeeze.

“Maybe.” Steve did not want to move. He had been willing to play along with anything if it meant spending some time with Darcy. Once he could feel the warmth of her hands, and the rest of her was a mere inch or two from him, he was in no rush to change that. His nerves were crawling all over inside him, but it still wasn’t enough to make him move. It felt too nice.

“So what shall we do, Your Majesty?” His free hand came to rest on her hip as she spoke, and Darcy felt the tingles spreading through her body.

“I’m not sure. What’s your role?” Despite the nerves, Steve’s gaze was fixed onto hers.

He was just staring into her, and she couldn’t look away. She could have drowned in the blue of his eyes, and she wouldn’t have even attempted to save herself. “I had started off figuring I was an advisor to the king or something.”

“I’d rather you be my queen.” Her fingers squeezed a little around his arm and hand, to which he squeezed back.

“You would?” Darcy’s voice came out soft, in little more than a breath. They were close enough, it didn’t need to be any louder for Steve to hear, even without his super hearing. He’d almost surprised himself when he said it. Her reaction had him hopeful, but still nervous.

This was a game, but it also was not a game. The game was helping him hint at things he’d been a little too nervous to hint at before. His hand shifted in hers, lacing his fingers in hers and pulling the back of her hand to his chest. “I would.”

What had started as her trying to brighten Steve up with a little silly game suddenly felt like a very real and serious moment that had her heart racing and her legs a little shaky. Her body actually quivered. When it did, his hand shifted from her hip, around her back, and pressed her body into him. It took Darcy a moment to collect herself, “so what would you like to do with your queen?”

Her hand slid up his bicep to his shoulder as her chin tilted up a little more. For a moment Steve wondered if this was really happening. But he didn’t question it long, it felt real, and if it was some kind of dream, he wasn’t in any rush to wake from it. His head dipped in even closer, and when their lips met, their eyes closed. Their hands finally released so they could each wrap both arms around the other. The kiss was slow. Cautious for the first moments, before pressing deeper, tasting and exploring.

When she finally pulled back, in need of a little more air, Darcy smiled before her eyes managed to open. She found his already watching her. “The queen approves of this course of action. Though she believes more research is a good idea.”

They both laughed. Steve held onto her, not planning to let go until she moved, or otherwise indicated she wanted him to let go. But so long as her arms were draped around his shoulders, he was keeping his arms curled around her body. “The king is all for more research. It is important to him that his queen is completely satisfied.”

“I like the sound of that.” Darcy giggled, reaching to nip softly at Steve’s bottom lip. She pulled back too fast for him to pull her into more lingering kiss.

“I guess I let myself bleed into my roles.” He hadn’t taken his eyes off her since he’d opened them again.

“Maybe so, but I’m certainly not complaining.” Darcy was in full grin. She had not expected this turn when she’d started it, but she was very glad she had. Sometimes she’d felt like there was a spark, but Steve sometimes had such a game face, she couldn’t tell if he was really interested, or was just interested in being friends, which had made her cautious about making a move.

“Can the king interest the queen in some further debates in chambers before dinner?” A more confident smirk played at his lips.

“You can debate me all night if you’d like, my king.” Her grin almost matched his before they both laughed and Steve scooped her up and carried her off.


End file.
